


Sleepover

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Couples Meme [6]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sleepovers, tangents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Asuna needs a break sometimes; so she ends up at Lisbeth's shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filliam/gifts).



Lisbeth's apartment was a set of rooms over her shop. Heated, in the changing seasons of Aincrad, by the forge downstairs, and decorated with a purely simple wood floor and walls, reddened in a way that Asuna didn't know enough about in the real world to figure out in the game. The only actual color otherwise was Lisbeth's furniture, which was all colored a vibrant, bold red anyway.

Lisbeth's <<Cooking>> skill was dismal at best. Asuna charged herself with making hot chocolate while Lisbeth closed the shop down; her kitchen was identical color-wise to the rest of the house, with some of the items showing a little wear and tear on their stats. Asuna usually made her meals in the morning and mailed her some with the game system, but even still it only kept for about a day, and it wasn't like she had time to make three meals for herself in the morning _and_ three for Lisbeth. The Knights of Blood was pretty demanding on her time; somehow she had found herself in charge of a squad of six already, and they were tasked with clearing out some of the tunnels in search of the floor boss room. She had to shore her time where she could manage. Even something as simple as stealing an evening to herself was difficult sometimes, and if she didn't want her relationship with Lisbeth to suffer, she had to find time to spend with the other girl _somewhere_.

At any rate, she was tired, and the Order knew they could usually find her in the guildhall. She didn't have a house of her own yet. And if she wanted an evening just to relax, it was easier to hide out at Lisbeth's shop.

At the very least, Lisbeth didn't mind. Asuna liked that about her. It _could_ have had something to do with the raw materials Asuna usually brought back from the dungeon zones, but she liked to think it was Lisbeth's personality instead. They had been friends since before Heathcliff had invited her to join the Knights, which wasn't something that many people could claim. They ran a couple dungeon crawls together sometimes, but Lisbeth had her friends she usually went with, and Asuna had been a solo at the time, slipping into whatever group posted a request that day.

Asuna couldn't be sure what had happened to Lisbeth's guild, if they had ever been a guild. She thought-- she _hoped_ that they had merely broken up and spread out, that they were some sort of crafting circle. But she knew the more likely answer was the one no one wanted to hear, and so Asuna had never asked. Chances were good that she was better off not knowing.

She leaned back against the counter top, red tile, and watched the timer on the chocolate dwindle further down. <<Cooking>> might have been painfully simplified in the game, but it was really just the prep. It all still took time. She didn't even have to watch it because of game mechanics.

The timer said it would probably finish before Lisbeth finally locked the doors. Asuna tried to figure out something to do with her hands while she waited, ended up tapping her nails against the cabinets, watching the timer module spin. She didn't want to get into any of Lis' things. She'd been given leave to use the kitchen, but that was about it.

_Spinning._

Antsy, Asuna reached up and opened her inventory, scrolling through it. In real life, she had been-- not good, with long stretches of quiet stillness, but it hadn't bothered her quite as much as it did in Aincrad. It was something she had quickly lost, because stillness usually meant that mobs were setting up a trap. Most mobs didn't have a high enough cumulative <<Sneak>> stat to pull it off against a decent sized party, but even then they could get lucky.

Some monsters didn't even have to <<Sneak>> to catch a player off guard. Asuna's first run-in with such a thing had been a <<Angler Toad>>, with an area effect of <<Blizzard>> to make matters even worse. She had been lucky to be a _girl_ ; her squad was comprised of boys, and one of them had nearly gotten himself _eaten_ before Asuna had realized it wasn't _actually_ a pair of human-shaped  <<Will-O-Wisp>>.

Silence had her keeping a perpetual eye on the life-bars of people around her, checking to make sure no one had a <<Stunned>> status. Ugh, _toads_. If she never saw another one in her whole _life_ , she would be _so happy_.

_Spi-- Ping!_

Asuna closed her inventory with a wave of her hand and pushed herself off the cabinet to dole out hot chocolate. She heard Lisbeth downstairs, waving away the last customer and turning the lock. It was excellent timing. She settled two cups and the kettle on a tray to move it into the main room, counting the seconds it would take for Lisbeth to climb the thirty steps to the apartment as she did.

She sat it down mere seconds before she heard Lisbeth's noise of delight. “Chocolate!”

“From the newest cleared zone,” Asuna offered, turning to greet the other girl with a smile. She could feel it crack a bit as she saw her though. Lisbeth didn't appear to notice. “...what happened to your hair?”

“Do you like it?” Lisbeth questioned, half-collapsing onto her couch. She hadn't even changed out of her blacksmith gear yet, but she reached up to run her fingers through a lock of shock pink. “It was a trade for some new throwing picks last week. A whole rainbow of colored dyes.”

“It's, ah....” It did look good on her, actually. But then, Lisbeth was one of those girls who would look good in every color. “Very bright. I like the shade?”

Lisbeth smiled, sharp and wide; the kind of smile she wore when she was plotting a brand new weapon. Asuna had never seen it directed at a person instead of raw ore, and she didn't really like it directed at _her_. “Do you want to try some? I've still got most of the dyes, including this really pretty blue.”

“--ehh?!”


End file.
